


Maybe someday

by Agents_of_Ships



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_of_Ships/pseuds/Agents_of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear the Walking Dead and The 100 crossover where Alicia has dreams of her dying and a blonde woman crying over her, she gets seperated from her family on a supply run and gets surrounded by walkers, getting rescued by a blonde Aussie who looks a lot like the girl from her dreams, when she meets Elyza the dreams start to change and she begins to remember her life as Heda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna jump on this bandwagon. Lexa deserved so much better.

I'm finally jumping on this bandwagon to keep Clexa alive.


	2. Chapter 1

"My spirit will live on."  
"No. I'm not letting you die."  
"There's nothing you can do now. The next commander will protect you."  
"I don't want the next commander. I want you."  
"Clarke..."  
"I'm here."  
"Ai gonplei ste odon."  
"No. No. I won't accept that."  
"You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving."  
"In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels... Until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again."

Alicia jerked awake, sweating with a pain in her abdomen from where the gunshot wound had been. She's been having these dreams for a while now, everytime it's the same dream, her getting shot in the abdomen then bleeding out as a blonde woman, Clarke as she calls her, cries over her dying body. Alicia gets up, pulling on her shorts and wrapping her flannel shirt around her waist. She went downstairs, walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a bowl of gluten-free Chex Mix, grabbing a spoon and walking into the living room to sit on the couch. She started eating her bowl of cereal, turning her head to the kitchen when she heard someone opening the cupboards.  
"Morning, Leesha."  
"Morning, Nick," she got up putting her bowl in the sink.  
"We're going to have to go get some more supplies."  
"I know, we'll have to talk to mom and Travis when they come down."  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Travis, we're gonna have to go on a supply run today," Alicia said as they sat around the kitchen table.  
"I know, Alicia."  
"We should all go, it will allow us to bring more food back."  
"Ok, but you, Nick, and Chris are not carrying guns."  
"Deal," the three agreed.  
"Alright, let's get ready to head out in 20 minutes."  
They all got up from the table, heading to their rooms to get ready.  
\----------------------------------------------  
20 minutes later they all piled into the truck, driving into town.  
"Ok," Travis said as he cut the engine, " we're gonna split up into two groups to get food and medical supplies. Nick and Chris, you boys are with me. Alicia, you're with your mom, meet back here in an hour."  
They walked off in their seperate directions, Madison taking the lead with her gun in front of her.  
Alicia was looking through windows to see if there was anything interesting in the stores, she saw some food and medical things inside one of them.  
"Mom," she called softly, " there's some food and medical things in here."  
"Ok, I'll go first and clear it, you wait here."  
"Ok."  
Madison walked into the store, looking around and listening for the sounds of walkers, finding none she called out, " You can come in!"  
Alicia walked in, looking around.  
"Ok, let's get these supplies and go back to the truck."  
They filled there bags with food and medical supplies.  
"Let's go."  
They left, walking for a few minutes when they heard the grunts and frowns of the walkers, they saw them soon enough, there was at least two dozen of them.  
"Alicia, run. I'll hold them off, just run!"  
"What about you, mom?"  
"I'll hold them off for a few minutes then I'll catch up. Now go!"  
Alicia ran, looking back at her mom, she ran until her lungs hurt. She triped when she looked back again. She fell forward, twisting her ankle and hitting her head on the pavement, she heard walkers and tried to get away but she couldn't get up, they were almost near her when she heard a motorcycle and saw a flash of blonde. She heard gunshots go off and all the walkers ended up on the ground with a bullet through each of their heads. The blonde woman got off her bike and came to kneel in front of her, she saw that she was a little older than her.  
"You ok, buttercup?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"What's your name?"  
"Alicia. Alicia Clark."  
"Well, Alicia, my name's Elyza Lex. And let me take a look at your head and ankle."  
"O-Ok. Then I have to find my family."  
Elyza looked at her eyes.  
"You don't have a concussion, just a bump."  
Elyza then looked at her ankle, it was swollen and bruised.  
"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Princess."  
"What?! I have to go find my family! And my name isn't Princess! It's Alicia!"  
"Ok, Alicia, but you still won't be going anywhere. Let me wrap your ankle and take you to my place then when your ankle is better I'll help you find your family."  
"Ok."

AN-  
I'm finally done the first chapter!  
And I'm planning on writing another Clexa fic where they met when they were younger.


End file.
